


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Wizard Boy

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word: - plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word :-plant. Sam is enthusiastic about a rare herb he's managed to acquire. Dean not so much!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 7





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Wizard Boy

'You taking up gardening, Sammy?'

Dean came over to watch as Sam, his hands protected by gloves, settled a purple plant into a ceramic pot, patting down the soil around it.

'No. I was lucky enough to get a cutting of this rare herb,' his little brother enthused, looking up with a smile.

'What's so special about it?' Dean asked, unimpressed by the repulsive-looking weed.

'It's called 'Hobble Gobble',' Sam replied, his 'eager to explain' expression appearing on his face.

'Stop right there, Sparky,' Dean scowled. 'I don't care if it's called Batman. I came in for coffee, not for a botany lesson. Anyway, I leave all that witchy-woo stuff to you, Wizard Boy!

:

'Yeah, It's better you have nothing to do with it,' Sam agreed. 'And never touch it without protection.'

'Does it strike you dead or something?' Dean asked casting a baleful eye over the fugly thing.

Sam chuckled. 'Far worse, if you're someone who enjoys sex.'

'Yikes! Dude!' Dean passed a protective hand over his groin.

'It also has mesmerizing powers. If you stare at it long enough, it draws you in, makes you reach out a hand and….boom!' Sam grinned as his brother backed away, his face a mask of horror.

'I think I liked you better when you dabbled in demon blood, Sam. I've always hated witches and now I've got my own personal version. Just don't go dark-side, dude or we're all effed up!'

'Don't worry. If I do, I'll make you my minion!' Sam called out after him.

:

With all that was going on with Chuck, Dean couldn't help but wonder!


End file.
